


Ash Return.

by Hotlemonfanboy7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotlemonfanboy7/pseuds/Hotlemonfanboy7
Summary: Ash has disappeared for 5 years and had trained hard his old and new Pokemon. Along with rescues





	1. Chapter 1

Ash's Return

Ash Ketchum was at his training base at new Island. After five years he had been off training. Ash had gone through all the regions again raising many new Pokemon alongside his original team.

Ash's Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder. Ash and Pikachu went to watch his other Pokemon do their training. However one of Ash's pokemon had gone off. Ash then saw it flying back to him carrying something on it's back. Ash's newest Pokemon Flygon was carrying a person on it's back. The person held a message for Ash.

''So you thought you could disappear.'' Scott from the battle frontier said. Ash looked at him.

''How did you get my Flygon to bring you here?'' Ash asked him.

''I begged for a journey to it's master.'' Scott replied. Ash looked at Flygon.

''Flygon never fly off without me knowing again.'' Ash told his majestic Flygon. Flygon then went off to join the other Pokemon. Ash then saw Flygon begin practising it's draco-meteor attack. Ash turned back to Scott.

''There is a tournament in Silver town. I hope too see you there. I know it's you who went through the regions as Red. Enter the winner will receive a rare egg.'' Scott told Ash. Ash did have some incubator's. Ash aslo wanted to make sure no bad trainer's won and abused the egg. 

''Well when is it? How many Pokemon are permitted per trainer.'' Ash asked Scott.

''The first two rounds are one on one and when it's down to the quarter finals three on three and when the semi final's it's six on six. Trainers have to have been training for at least one year.'' Scott explained to Ash. Ash also heard all gym leaders and elite four and champions would be there.

Ash said he would go. But only as Red with his hooded cloak. If he reached the finals he would reveal his identity. Scott agreed to the terms. Ash's Flygon came back to get Ash. Scott asked for Flygon to fly him back to the main land. Ash said to do it he would see what Flygon wanted. Ash went to his training area. Ash then saw his Staraptor was hit severly from a mis aimed draco-meteor. So Ash took it to rest. Staraptor seemed unhappy as it was doing intense training.

Ash took Staraptor to his area for the healing and resting. Ash had the extra Spheal, Zubat, Teddiursa,Venonat, Rattata, Nidoran (Male and Female), from the Cannalave sewers. Ash also had four of the Houndour from Johto. Along with the Bidoff family from Sinnoh too. Ash had the Zorua from Crown City while it's parent trained. Ash also had an Audino, Blissey, Floette and Chansey for healing. Around the area for healing and resting Ash noticed the Psyduck from Nebel Plateau and Cloned along with the cloned Vulpix and from Nebel Plateau the Munchlax, Litleo and also a Murkrow Ash rescued from Team Rocket. With the Larvitar he raised from an egg in Johto it's parent was training with Ash's other Pokemon. Ash saw some of his rescued Pokemon a shiny Poocheyena and Eevee. Along with a Chimeco and two Chingling Ash had saved from starving on the main land.

Ash then told Blissey to help his Staraptor. Ash saw the other Pokemon were doing well. Ash then told these Pokemon he would be going to Silver town soon. But he would roatate his team after each battle. 

Ash then went to gather the training Pokemon. Blissey and Audino could battle but were more used as healers. Chansey didn't battle period. Ash called a stop to the training the large group of Pokemon stopped training. 

Ash then told them that there would be a tournament in Silver town. Ash said he was going to enter and the Pokemon who most wanted to battle would have to make a line. But all of Ash's team wanted to battle. Ash then said for the first rounds it was one on one so Mewtwo an old friend would have to run the training base as Ash could only have 6 pokemon on a team at once.

Ash said he would take Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Pikachu and two new pokemon for the first round. His newer Pokemon would be used against his older friends and new Pokemon would be used often as they could.

Ash then told his team to train hard. Ash then told Charizard to fly him to Silver town. The mountian town was nestled far away from civilisation but the town was now buzzing with trainers, shop keepers and temporary pokemon centres.  
Ash then walked to a pokemon centre. He booked a room until the end of the tournament. Ash had entered a few tournament's on his travels and even if he didn't win he stayed to the end to watch the other battles and see how different trainers use the different methods for raising pokemon.

Ash then registered for the first round which would kick off in the next day. Pikachu spotted Ash's old friends waiting at reception. Max was looking at the six pokeball's he had on him. All Ash's friends were there. Nobody knew who Ash was while he had his hood over his face. Ash then noticed Drew from Hoenn walk over. He and May had started dating the same time when Ash disappeared.

Ash was angry at Drew taking May away from the others. Ash went to see what was happening but the area filled with trainers. Ash had won all leagues and was well known so he decided to go silently. Something he picked up working and helping the G men. Ash also held some pokeball's close.

Ash then noticed Lance in the crowd. Ash decided to go and talk with him making sure Lance was keeping his promise he made when the two with four other G men stopped Team rocket. Ash then pulled Lance to one side away from the crowd.

''Hey Lance hope your keeping your promise from back in Team Rocket's HQ.'' Ash spoke to the Kanto and Johto region Champion. Lance nodded to Ash.

''How are Murkrow and Electrode you took with you.'' Lance said back to him. 

''Fine Murkrow isn't a great battler because it's timid so we're going slowly. Electrode is amazing learned shock-wave, thunderbolt, Giga-impact, Protect, Gyro-ball and Flash. Still we could do more training.'' Ash said back. Ash then let Lance go back to his fans.

Ash then walked around and saw some cool souviners which he bought to take back to New Island with him.

Ash then snuck back to the Pokemon Centre. He wanted to sleep and check on his team at New Island. Ash went back to the centre. His friends had gone to their tents for the night. Ash called new Island. Mewtwo had used it's powers to prepare food for the Pokemon and sent the young ones to bed.

Ash then went and got some food for himself and the team he had bought. The food was taken outside to enjoy the warm spring evening. Ash found a clearing a little away from the centre and tournament ground.

Ash sent his Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Banette and Steelix out. Ash's Banette and Steelix had been entered in these kind of tournament's in their regions when Ash went back through them. 

Ash then fed the Pokemon to prepare for the first few rounds of the tournament. After dinner Ash recalled his team and went to his room to sleep for the night.

Ash slept but heard something outside his room. A crying sound of something. Ash woke and opened the window to see a Tyrogue being beaten and abused. Ash grabbed his cloak and pokeball's running to help Tyrogue.

Ash then sent the attackers off. They were trainers hoping to enter the tournament. Tyrogue was not doing as well as it's trainer wanted it too. Ash then knew Tyrogue was a young Pokemon. It prooved an eager training pokemon. 

Ash then said to Tyrogue he would leave it with Nurse Joy in the Pokemon centre. Ash took Tyrogue inside the centre. Nurse Joy had seen him scare the bullies off from Tyrogue.

Ash begged Nurse Joy to tend Tyrogue. She said it was her duty.

''Why did you save it. Tyrogue is not your Pokemon and is nothing to you.'' Joy asked Ash.

''Well I can't stand to see a Pokemon being abused because they are living creatures and deserve respect and to grow the proper way.'' Ash replied to Joy.

Joy took Tyrogue straight to emergency care it was in a bad way. Brock came into the centre to flirt with Nurse Joy. But he didn't see her. He turned to Ash who had his hood up so nobody would see his face.

Ash explained what had happened to Tyrogue and how Joy was tending it. Brock understood the way Ash described helping Tyrogue Brock felt like he knew the person under the cloak.

What Brock didn't realise that under the cloak was one of his best friends.


	2. 2

Ash was in the Pokemon centre waiting for Tyrogue to heal. Joy walked out and said it was rested but wouldn't be able to battle in the tournament. Ash knew that would be the result so he went to the phones and called New Island. Mewtwo answered it's master. Ash explained the story of Tyrogue and said to come and take it from the clearing.

Mewtwo said it would so Ash ended the call. Ash walked carrying Tyrogue to the clearing. Ash and Tyrogue saw Mewtwo appear a few moments later. 

Mewtwo then took Tyrogue back to New Island Ash checked around and nobody was there. Ash was glad to see there was no people around as he wanted to keep secrets. 

Ash went back to the Pokemon centre. He slept through the night he wanted the start of the tournament. Ash hoped to face some trainers with limited experience to warm up before his old friends.

Ash slept until dawn when he awoke for some food for himself and his team at the kitchen at the centre. Ash and Joy were in the kitchen and making coffee and breakfast. Ash fed his team and then went to check how he would battle in the first round.

Ash saw he was battling a trainer named Evan. Evan had been training for two years and had a decent spread of Pokemon from Johto his home region, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Ash checked his profile and saw a Typhlosion, Scizor, Noctowl, Skarmory, Kingdra, Pinsir, Smergle, Donphan, Hypno, Weezing, Ursaring, Crobat, Metagross, Breloom, Hitmontop, Shiftry, Camerupt, Flygon, Sharpedo, Luxray, Rosrade, Mismagius, Honchkrow, Staraptor, Wishcash, Drapion and Bronzong.

Ash saw Evan had registered his Mismagius for the battle. Ash would enter Banette for the battle. Ash also decided to keep his Pokemon rotated after each battle.

Ash went off to work with Banette to make sure it's moves were totally perfect. Banette was used well in Ash's second Hoenn region journey. Ash finished his training with Banette and went of to the stadium. Some eager spectators were there and in their seats. Ash's opponent walked into the room. Ash was using Red his pseudo name. Ash also looked around and saw May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Misty, Brock, Iris, Cilian, Gary, Paul, Serena, Trip, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Gladion. Ash saw his friends take their places waiting. In the box atop the stadium Ash saw Lance looking at him.

Ash's opponent walked into the stadium he hadn't battled in a tournament before. Ash and Evan threw their pokeball's to the field to start the battle. Ash's Banette and Evan's Mismagius appeared. Mismagius floated above the field gently. 

The referee called out for the battle too begin. Evan called a dark-pulse attack first. Ash told Banette to stop it with a thunderbolt attack. Many looked in shock as a ghost type launched an electric attack at the dark-pulse. Thunderbolt and dark-pulse collided in mid-air and exploded. 

''Shadow-claw go.'' Ash called out. Banette jumped through the smoke and with it's claws a ghostly black slashed Mismagius sending it flying backwards. Evan then called a shadow-ball. Mismagius launched an incredibly powerful shadow-ball at Banette who was hit hard from the attack. 

''Banette use your shadow-ball.'' Ash called out. Banette formed a shadow-ball in it's arms and launched it at Mismagius. Evan called a protect attack. Just in time Mismagius formed the protective barrier and blocked shadow-ball. 

Evan called another shadow-ball. Ash told Banette to counter with thunderbolt once more. The moves exploded on contact once more. Ash's friends were watching amazed at how the Banette was raised.

When the explosion happened Evan told Mismagius to go and find Banette to launch a sneak attack. Mismagius flew into the smoke cloud but saw no sight of Banette Ash called a shadow-ball. Mismagius had no way to dodge and the powerful move hit and sent it flying. Evan saw Mismagius couldn't continue the battle and before Ash could call another move he forfited as he didn't want his pokemon badly hurt which Mismagius was so Evan had to leave the battle. Ash respected him for that and praised Banette for a great battle. So Ash recalled his ghost type and headed to heal it with Nurse Joy. Ash still had his hood covering his face so his old friends wouldn't be able to yell out to him. 

Ash then walked to the centre when he got there he saw Evan waiting for Mismagius. Ash walked to say thanks for a great battle. Evan looked a bit scared that he had pushed Mismagius to far as it was his first captured Pokemon. 

Ash said Mismagius would be fine and it was really well trained. Ash hoped to battle Evan once again. Ash went to give Nurse Joy his pokeball for Banette. 

Joy took it along with Mismagius. Banette and Mismagius were recovering well. Ash decided to swap Banette out for its amazing battle. Ash decided to praise Banette before he sent it home. As Banette rested Ash thought about when the two of them first met. 

Flashback.

Ash walked through the tropical Hoenn region after winning a gym badge and evolving a new Pokemon of his. Ash then noticed the Shuppet shivering and scared on the ground. Ash kneeled down to the little ghost type.

''So what happened and shall I take you to the Pokemon centre?'' Ash asked Shuppet. Shuppet shivered and Ash grabbed it up. The centre was further than Ash wanted and when he arrived Shuppet was worse. Due to the starting rain fall. Ash begged Joy to help and Joy said she would do whatever she could for Shuppet.

Ash was in the centre for hours but each minute felt like a day. Despite training very hard he still cared deeply for Pokemon. Ash knew Shuppet would be okay he could feel it. Ash also had Joy check over his team that he had with him.

Ash waited paitently in the lobby he had a glass of water to wait with as the heat was picking up outside so Ash needed the drink. Joy walked out and handed Ash his pokeball's. Shuppet was just recovering and intense care. Joy said she was curious as to why Ash hadn't left the centre while Shuppet wasn't his Pokemon.

''I don't know a lot about ghost types. So Shuppet can help me make my team more diverse and also the way in which it was left angered me and I knew I couldn't leave it.'' Ash told the nurse.

After a few hours of rest and intense care Shuppet was back to normal. It floated to Ash. Joy said Ash was the first trainer in a while to show such care. 

''Shuppet wanna come with me. I'm sure we can be a great team.'' Ash asked the small ghost type. Shuppet was shy but accepted Ash's offer. Ash tapped an empty Pokeball to the ghost type. Ash had five Pokemon at that stage so Shuppet wasn't sent to New Island. 

Ash saw it was time so he thanked Nurse Joy for her time and for helping his team and headed out to his next gym badge.

Normal time

Ash and his team were in the clearing. Ash had sent Banette home to rest after getting it healed from Nurse Joy. Ash had taken another new Pokemon in it's place to keep his identity secret from his friends. 

Ash saw his next opponent was Max. Ash went to see what Pokemon Max had raised on his journey. Ash walked to his room for use of the computer there. Ash went and found Max's profile and saw all the different Pokemon raised.

Max had a Sceptile, Gardevoir, Banette, Mighteyena, Swellow, Slaking, Dustox, Camerupt, Peliper, Altaria, Manectric, Skarmory, Metang, Alakazam, Weezing, Torkoal, Claydol, Hariyama, Dodrio, Delcatty, Exploud, Masquerein, Tropius, Breloom, Shiftry and Aggron. 

Ash saw Max had registered his Manectric for the battle. Ash decided to use Steelix.

Ash went off to make sure the other Pokemon at New Island were doing good. Ash saw two new Pokemon wandering around. Mewtwo explained he saw them floating in the water.

Ash said he was glad to see the Pokemon safe playing with some others. Mewtwo then said the new Pokemon were family and abbandoned for being brothers and one was a weird colour. Ash sent all but the mysterious pokemon and Pikachu to New Island. Ash took most of his newer pokemon who didn't seem eager for the tournament.

Ash then heard an explosion from outside. All his old friends were there along with a rocket admin and four grunts. The grunts threw out a Raticate, Golbat, Hypno and Golem (Kanto form). Ash grabbed a pokeball ready to help.


End file.
